Mind
by csyoungie
Summary: Berpacaran adalah hal yang biasa bukan? Namun sering kali banyak orang yang ceroboh. [ NCT Jaemin x Mark / Markmin ] Warn!Mpreg


_Halo! Maafkan aku yang buat ff mpreg dengan cast Mark dan Jaemin. Mungkin bakal banyak yang gasuka sama ff ini. Ff ini aku buat cuman 2 Chapter. Awalnya aku buat ini oneshoot. Cuman ini aku bagi dua dan jadilah dua chapter. Tujuan aku bagi ini buat ngeliat gimana reaksi kalian dulu. Sekali lagi maaf kalau ada yang gasuka dengan FF MPREG ditambah lagi Cast yang bisa dibilang masih terlalu muda. Tapi aku buat situasi sebagaimana apa yang sering terjadi di dunia nyata kok. Ehe._

 _—_

Jaemin namanya. Kini,duduk dibangku kelas dua senior high school. Melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam hidupnya. Yang mengubah masa depannya sendiri. Membuatnya melenceng,ini semua sudah terjadi dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika ini yang dikatakan tadir,bukankah ini kejam?

Jaemin tak fokus. Tangan kanannya terus memegang perutnya. Ia merasakan sakit (lagi) di perutnya. Ia terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar permisi keluar kelas lalu beranjak ke klinik.

Ponselnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Jaemin yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya mengangkat kembali kepalanya hanya untuk melihat pesan dari siapa yang masuk. Ini masih pagi,siapa sih yang mengirim pesan di pagi seperti ini? Pikirnya. Kedua orang tuanya? Tidak mungkin. Kedua orang tuanya itu sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka,bahkan jaemin merasa semakin asing dengan kedua orang tuanya itu karena sudah terlalu lama ditinggal. Untuk informasi saja, jaemin tinggal sendirian di Seoul ini. Sebenarnya tak benar benar sendiri. Beberapa orang suruhan ayahnya tetap menjaganya dan membantunya jika ia kesulitan.

From : 마크 바보

Apa kau merasa sakit lagi?

Setelah membaca pesan itu,jaemin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya. Terlalu lemas hanya untuk membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

Jaemin memejamkan matanya,merenungkan kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu. Yang memberikan efek besar dalam hidupnya. Kesalahan yang ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya. menghancurkan masa mudanya sendiri.

Sempat terdengar helaan nafas dari belah bibir berwarna seperti cherry itu sebelum akhirnya berganti dengan dengkuran halus yang menandakan kalau pemuda yang menghela nafas tadi kini tertidur pulas.

—

Kenakalan remaja memang banyak terjadi dan banyak jenisnya,ada yang sekedar brandalan kelas kakap sampai yang benar benar di takuti dan di segani di sekolahnya,bisa dikatakan penguasa sekolah.

Berpacaran adalah hal yang biasa bukan? Namun sering kali banyak orang yang ceroboh,tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya sendiri. Yang sama saja dengan merusak hidupnya sendiri.

Itu yang terjadi kepada sepasang kekasih,mark dan jaemin. Siapa yang tau jika jaemin ternyata seorang Male pregnant?

Mark menghela nafas,tangannya tak henti hentinya mencoret lembaran kosong bukunya. Melampiaskan rasa frustasi yang kini sedang menderanya.

Mark hanya orang biasa,ia berkecukupan. Orang tuanya tinggal jauh dari kota Seoul. Setiap bulannya ia dikirimi uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan maupun keinginannya. Hanya saja,kini semuanya telah berubah. Bagaimana bisa ia menafkahi anak orang dengan uang orang tuanya? Itu memalukan. Ia merasa benar benar seorang pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia merasa frustasi tapi ia tau jaemin pasti jauh lebih frustasi.

Ia dan Jaemin saling mencintai,tentu saja. Mark menghela nafas sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bel istirahat berbunyi,,Mark langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya,berjalan menuju kelas kekasihnya. Terbesit rasa khawatir dalam hatinya karena Jaemin yang tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

Kini,ia sudah berada di depan kelas Jaemin,ia lebih memilih mengintip terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin melihat kira kira apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasih manisnya itu.

Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas Jaemin dan duduk tepat di samping Jaemin. Niatnya ia ingin mengajak Jaemin makan ke kantin. Mau bagaimana pun Jaemin tidak boleh telat makan. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal hal yang tidak mengenakkan kepada Jaemin dan anaknya.

Untungnya,tidak ada yang tau tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jaemin. Padahal,jika di perhatikan perubahan Jaemin terlihat sangat jelas. Terlebih lagi tubuhnya yang semakin berisi. Jaemin bahkan harus membeli seragam baru dengan ukuran yang lebih besar agar tubuhnya tetap terlihat mungil dalam balutan seragam sekolah mengingat sekurus apa dulu Jaemin sebelum semua ini terjadi. Terkadang Mark merasa sedih. Ia dan Jaemin terlalu sering mengeluh dan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Terlalu banyak mengeluh tidak baik bukan?

Tangan mark yang sedari tadi mengusap pipi Jaemin yang terasa sangat lembut dan halus kini berpindah ke perut Jaemin yang sebenarnya sudah membesar. Mark sedikit bangga dengan kepintaran Jaemin. Tak sedikit orang yang bertanya pada Jaemin tentang perubahan ekstrim tubuh pria itu. Namun, karena pada dasarnya Jaemin adalah sosok pria cerewet dan jutek. Ia bisa mengatasi itu semua dan membuat orang orang yakin kalau ia hanya gendut karena nafsu makannya semakin tinggi akhir akhir ini. Jika ada yang bertanya,kira kira seperti ini jawaban Jaemin.

" _Kau menghinaku ya_?!"

" _Jika aku semakin gendut,apa itu merugikanmu?!_ "

" _Bukan urusanmu!"_

Mark terkekeh pelan mengingat bagaimana juteknya Jaemin. Mark tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan pergerakan dari Jaemin.

"Nyenyak tidurnya?" Tanya Mark. Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengerang pelan

"Uhm" jawabnya disertai anggukan yang membuat mark gemas. Wajah bangun tidur Jaemin sangat polos

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Mark,Jaemin menatapnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya,semakin lama semakin sering sakit" ujar Jaemin,tangannya reflek menyentuh perutnya.

"Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi,jae." Ujar Mark. Ia membuat ekspresi setenang mungkin

"Masalah sekolah,nanti aku yang mengurusnya" ujar Mark. Jaemin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia menegakkan badannya lalu lebih memilih bersender di bahu Mark yang dengan sigap merubah posisi tubuhnya,memeluk tubuh jaemin dan menyenderkan kepala Jaemin di dadanya.

TBC or END ?

—–—–—–—–—–—–

Jangan lupa review ya? Review kalian berharga buat aku~!


End file.
